The Brat in the Hat
by jimmychooxx
Summary: Welcome to Monroe School, a private school for the rich and the famous in Beverly Hills, California. We were the Upper West Siders of California, showing off our new Kate Spade handbags, Gucci sunglasses and those ohsoadorable Christian Dior shoes.


It was June first, the first day of the last month of school. But luckily for the junior class, we were all going to Europe for the month.

Gabriella was a 5'8" brunette, a Junior at Monroe School, a private school for the rich and the famous from Kindergarden to 12th,and a young rising star on the side. She lived in Beverly Hills, California along side her parents and two sisters. Gabby, as she preferred, practically ran the school. The younger kids feared her but envied her at the same time, and most seniors barely bothered to show up.

"Six forty-fucking-five in the morning! Who has kids meet at school this early."

That was her best friend. Alicia ALWAYS complained about getting up early; she liked to stress the "I need my beauty sleep" clause. Alicia was .5 inches shorter than Gabby, and always took notice. "If I'm going to be a model, I should be taller!"

She never understood why Alicia says, 'going to be', when she was a model. Some of the girls in our school, and the paparazzi believe they look alike. Psh, yeah right.

"Because ..." Was all Kati said. Most of the population thought Kati was just another blonde bimbo, but Gabby saw potential in her. Back Freshman year, a rumor had went around about Kati. Someone said she had gotten liposuction. She probably did, who knows. That day Gabby took her under her wing and since than she's improved majorly ... Not.

The rest of the group was not at their usual table in the center of the cafeteria yet. Alex was probably kissing that ugly, scholarship wannabe girlfriend of his.

There are those few kids who got scholarships for our school. Most of us look down upon them for not being able to afford what we have. But there are the ones like Alex who looked past that. Alex was the hottest guy in all of Monroe HS; so seeing him with a scholarship loser was awful.

Her phone vibrated in her new Kate Spade handbag. While everyone was supporting the iPhones, she had the HTC Evo. "Andrew just got up." Gabby said to no one in particular.

Andrew was always sleeping in late, skipping classes to smoke pot, and trying to get with every girl he saw. It annoyed everyone, but he was just like them, they couldn't abandon him; so they just got used to it.

"Hey guys," Alex took his usual seat on the side of Gabby. If you didn't know them both personally, you'd probably think they were dating with the way they flirted all the time. But Alex was dating scholarship girl, Marissa. Marissa didn't own two dimes to her name and dressed in Wal-Mart clothes everyday(since MS was a non-uniform school). No one in their group really _liked_ Marissa, but they all tried to at least act nice to her when Alex was around; apart from Gabby.

Just last year, when the tables in the cafe were 6 seaters, Alex had asked Marissa to sit with them. Of course he had to _beg_ Gabby to be nice to her. Do you think she was? Ha, no. Marissa had made the wrong choice in seating and sat in Gabby's usual seat.

"Your in my seat," She said patiently, trying for once in her life to be nice. "Um, excuse me! I was talking to you."

Marissa turned around and showed in her nice she knew I was talking to her. "Oh sorry, well there's a seat right here." She patted the seat next to her.

"No, you don't understand, I have been sitting in this seat since Kindergarden. It belongs to me, so I suggest you move."

When Marissa didn't budge, Gabby shrugged, open her carton of milk and poured in on her. "Oops. So sorry." She said smirking, batting her eyelashes.

Marissa stood right up and bolted out of the Cafeteria, running right past Alex as he walked in. Gabby quickly cleaned any spilled milk on her seat and sat down. Alicia and Kati had been laughing throughout the whole thing, but quickly stopped when Alex came to the table. "Gabby, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," She said without getting up from the seat, avoiding eye contact. When her and Alex fought, it was like a warzone. They both always wanted to get their points across.

"Alone." His voice laced with anger.

She nodded and stood up and walked out of the cafeteria with Alex.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" You could tell he was pissed; beyond pissed.

"What'd I do?" She said defensively.

"Oh, just poor a fucking carton of milk on my girlfriend! Why ... why would you do that?"

"Get mad at me, I don't care. The bitch wouldn't get out of my seat."

He didn't talk to Gabby for a week after that incident.

*JUST A TESTER. NOT FIN. OBV. TELL ME IF YOU LIKE. IF SO I'LL CONTINUE. NOT REALLY GG BUT SIMILAR.*


End file.
